Rentaro Satomi vs. Kagetane Hiruko
Rentaro Satomi vs. Kagetane Hiruko is a fight between Promoter of Tendo Civil Security Corporation Rentaro Satomi and masked man Kagetane Hiruko. Prologue Rentaro Satomi is sent to an area in Tokyo by his corporation's president as reinforcement, being told that Gastrea is involved. Once he arrives, he is met by Tadashima, who questions his identity at first; doubting the young boy is from Civil Security due to his rather young appearance.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 5-8 At the same time, Kagetane Hiruko enters the Tokyo Area in search for the source of the infection: the Gastrea that invaded the Tokyo Area. When he arrives to his destination, he kills two policemen, leaving their faces completely deformed.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Page 17 As the two enter the premises where the incident occurred, Tadashima begins to question Rentaro's Initiator's whereabouts, only to be told that he believes he will not be needing her help for this mission. They continue to walk until arriving to a room where Tadashima's men are located, quickly enough being told that two other men entered the room through the window. Said words anger detective Tadashima extremely, leading him to ask his men the reasons for their actions. Rentaro, hearing them state that they solely didn't desire for Civil Security to attain all the fame, approaches Tadashima and, placing a hand on his shoulder, tells them to step aside as he will enter the room. They do as they are told, with Rentaro getting his gun ready.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 9-13 Kicking the door down, Rentaro finally enters the room and looks around, finding nothing. Shortly afterwards, he hears a voice; turning around and seeing two men covered in blood and buried in a wall. A masked man stands in front of the two corpses, laughing as he states that Rentaro is late. Rentaro questions his identity, asking him if he is from Civil Security. However, the masked man informs him that he is not, admitting that he is the one who killed the two policemen behind him. Rentaro grabs his gun and steps forward in preparation for battle.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 14-17 Battle Quickly approaching the masked man, Rentaro aims his palm at his mask, but is cut short when the masked man also utilizes his palm to redirect Rentaro's strike. Quickly getting ready for the next attack, the masked man pulls his fist back and subsequently thrusts it forward into Rentaro's stomach; pushing him back. Before he can attack once again, Rentaro recovers his balance and moves out of the way. However, the masked man proves to be quicker as he gathers his body and kicks Rentaro in his face. Rentaro is able to sustain the assault, only to hear the masked man's phone ring; telling Kohina, the person on the phone, that he will meet up with her in a minute. Just then, three of Tadashima's policemen enter the room, screaming that they shall avenge their friends. Before they can shoot at the man on the phone, he rapidly takes his gun out and shoots all three of them, angering Rentaro.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 18-22 Rentaro steps forward once again and, after employing his Tendo Combat Style: Second Style, Number Sixteen, attempts to kick the masked man, but he moves out of the way just in time. Turning his body around, Rentaro readies his next assault, managing to land a powerful kick to his face. Unfortunately for Rentaro, his attempts prove to be futile as the masked man arises unharmed. The masked man closes his phone, and, looking at Rentaro, tells him that he fought splendidly. He places his hand on his mask and begins to walk towards the window, asking for Rentaro's name. When he gives him his name, he tells Rentaro that they shall meet again in the future. Before he jumps out the window, Rentaro questions his identity, but is only told that he is the destroyer of the world and that no one can stop him. After he exists the room, a paralyzed Rentaro hears Tadashima and his men enter the room.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 23-28 Aftermath Rentaro turns to see a policeman checking his comrades' conditions, claiming that they are dead, leaving him in pure shock. Just then, Tadashima comes behind Rentaro and reminds him of their oath before entering their line of work. The two begin to look around the apartment, which Tadashima concludes belonged to Sumiaki Okajima, a divorced man. The two look at a pile of blood which leads to the window, concluding that the infected must have jumped out the window looking for help. Soon enough, the two head out in search for the infected.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 29-33 References Navigation Category:Featured Article